Pathfinder
Pathfinders are a blend of elite soldier, scientist, and guide tasked by the Andromeda Initiative to find a new home for Milky Way colonists seeking to settle in the Andromeda galaxy. Four of the Initiative's five arks are assigned their own Pathfinder, and each Pathfinder heads their own team to handle the challenges of an unexplored galaxy. On the quarian ark Keelah Si'yah, six additional Milky Way races are en route to join the initial wave of colonists in Heleus. Several of them share Pathfinders with another race. Quarians and batarians share one Pathfinder, drell and hanar also share a drell Pathfinder, and the volus reportedly do not have their own Pathfinder. Role Pathfinders are the "tip of the spear" for exploring new worlds. While planetary surveying is typically a long-term, multiple-team process, the Initiative found an alternative, thanks to Alec Ryder's AI research: an individual equipped with the best training and technology available, and an AI partner that can run complex studies in seconds and a hundred test simulations a minute. With AI support, Pathfinders can determine within hours whether a planet is suitable for habitation, and direct the Nexus as to what colonist block stands the best chance there. Pathfinders are trained to improve the viability of potential planets, initiate first contact with unknown species, find suitable outpost sites, and handle any external threats before the first colonist touches soil. The presence of a Pathfinder is a reassurance that a planet can be settled safely and with a high expectation of success. Known Pathfinders *Human Pathfinders **Alec Ryder - Former N7. Died from asphyxiation on Habitat 7. **Pathfinder Ryder - Specialist on the Hyperion's Pathfinder team. Replaces Alec Ryder. *Salarian Pathfinders **Zevin Raeka - Former salarian dalatrass, the "savior of Erinle". Found alive by Pathfinder Ryder, but is later presumed killed by kett if Ryder chooses to rescue krogan scouts instead of her. **Lumont Hayjer - Ark Paarchero's captain, never started Pathfinder training. Replaces Zevin Raeka if she was left behind. *Asari Pathfinders **Matriarch Ishara - Brokered the Komoth Peace Accords. Killed by kett after being abandoned by her bodyguard, Sarissa Theris. **Sarissa Theris - Legendary asari commando. Replaces Matriarch Ishara. Can be relieved of duty by Pathfinder Ryder. **Vederia Damali - Junior asari commando. Replaces Sarissa if she is relieved of duty. *Turian Pathfinders **Macen Barro - Former turian Blackwatch engineer. Fatally injured when Ark Natanus struck the Scourge. **Avitus Rix - Former Spectre. Replaces Macen Barro only if Avitus accepts the role as Pathfinder. *Quarian Pathfinders **Telem'Yered vas Keelah Si'yah - stellar cartography specialist and anti-geth hardliner. Current lover of Captain Qetsi'Olam vas Keelah Si'yah. Also doubles as Pathfinder for the batarians. AI Partners Each Pathfinder is supported by their species' own copy of the byproduct of Alec Ryder's AI research. These AI are universally called SAM (Simulated Adaptive Matrix) and are neurally linked to their Pathfinder through the use of implants, assisting them in combat and research. However, as a result of this link, a SAM unit can be heavily damaged, should their current Pathfinder perish. As such, a SAM must be transferred if a Pathfinder is functioning but critically wounded. *Human SAM - Ark Hyperion. First SAM developed. Modified by Alec Ryder, making it the most advanced SAM. Transferred to Pathfinder Ryder. *Salarian SAM - Ark Paarchero. Deactivated and dismantled by Zevin Raeka following a kett invasion of the ship. In the process of reassembly after Paarchero's recovery. *Asari SAM - Ark Leusinia. Transferred to Sarissa Theris. Transferred again to Vederia Damali if Sarissa is relieved of duty. *Turian SAM - Ark Natanus. Damaged when Macen Barro died during the transfer process, but still partially operational. *Quarian SAM - Ark Keelah Si'yah. Unlike other SAMs, this one is shackled due to the quarians' history with artificial intelligence. Pathfinder Team The Pathfinder team is meant to aid the Pathfinder find and secure potential Golden worlds, identify settlement sites, and start the process of building new homes. The Pathfinder team acts under their own authority and represent the "tip of the spear" for the Andromeda Initiative. Every Ark has its own Pathfinder team, and every team has its own Pathfinder. The Pathfinder team includes senior mission officers; experts on survival, diplomacy, and combat. All members of the Pathfinder team receive neural implants, allowing them to communicate directly with SAM.https://www.masseffect.com/andromeda-initiative/training-hub/pathfinder-and-team Trivia *In The Art of Mass Effect: Andromeda, an early concept art of the Pathfinder can be seen sporting a hologram reading "Tarn-Vedra mission log". Tarn-Vedra is a planet featuring prominently in the lore of the TV show Andromeda. References *Andromeda Initiative Briefing 6: Golden Worlds & Settlements zh:探路者 es:Pionero ru:Первопроходец de:Pathfinder Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Annihilation